MCIS
by eG x Foxtrot
Summary: When the NCIS team discovers Max's secret, will Max learn to trust the agents to help her, or will the NCIS agents be drug into Max's nightmare known as her life.
1. Chapter 1- The Girl

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. They are owned by their creators. This is a fan fiction written for my own amusement. **

**Author's Note- Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction I've ever written, so yeah… Don't really know how good it's going to be so please rate and review! Thanks.**

**Chapter 1- The Girl**

James steps out of his truck, a Ford F-250, black with four doors, and walks towards the Circle K convenient store. He walks in through the front door and heads for the coffee machine.

A girl, tall, slender with dirty blonde hair stands at the machine, fixing an 8oz cup of coffee. James watches her, noticing two large slits in the back of her torn up jacket. She grabs a lid and walks away.

James grabs a cup, and begins pouring coffee. He watches as a boy, dark in complexion, walks in and heads towards the back of the store. He enters the bathroom.

James pours two creamers into his coffee, and watches the girl at the counter. She pulls a wad of change out of her pocket and sets it on the counter. James grabs a lid and walks towards her.

She counts out her change and looks up at the oriental man behind the counter.

"I only have a dollar and nine cents," she says, recounting her change. The man shrugs his shoulders.

"Coffee cost dollar fifty-nine! You no have enough money! You no get coffee!" he says angrily. The girl looks up at him. "No money, no coffee!"

James walks around the girl and sets his coffee on the counter. He slides the change towards the girl and pulls out his wallet. She looks at him. James pulls out a twenty and hands it to the oriental man. "For my coffee and hers." The man takes the money and presses some buttons on the cash register.

"Your change is sixteen forty-two," the man says, handing James his change. James takes it, and the girl's change of the counter, and hands it to her. She takes it, looking down at the money in her hand.

James closes her hand around the money. "Take it. It's yours," James says. She looks up and mouths 'Thank you.' James hands the girl her coffee and watches as she walks out the door. At the same time, the man from before walks out of the bathroom and begins browsing the isles.

James grabs his coffee and walks towards the door, still watching the man. He looks up from browsing and stares at James. James looks away and walks out the door.

He steps out into the cold and heads towards his trucks. Just as he's getting in, he sees the girl sitting in the alley next to the store. He climbs up into his truck and cranks it up. He turns the heat on and watches the girl.

She curls up and takes a sip of her coffee. James sees her shivering from the distance and begins to feel bad. At the same time James sees the Circle K door burst open and the suspicious man from before runs out, carrying a bag in one hand and a gun in the other.

James quickly opens his door and draws his pistol from its holster. He points the gun at the man. "Federal Agent! Stop or I will be forced to shoot!" James yells. The man turns down the alley and stops. He grabs the girl in a headlock and points the gun at James.

"You won't stop me you son of a bitch!" He yells. At the same time, the girl breaks free from the headlock and elbows the guy in the stomach. He doubles over, clenching his gut and the girls takes off running further down the alley. The man recovers and fires two shots, one of them hitting James in the arm, and the other barely missing pedestrians who had stopped to watch the scenario unfold.

James flinches from the shot and brings his pistol up. He fires three shots, all three hitting the man in the chest. He falls over, dead. James switches his pistols safety and holsters the gun. He pulls out his phone and dials 911.

"Yeah this is Director James Smith of the NCIS. We have a shootout at the Circle K on Central Avenue," James tells the operator.

"How many people were involved? Is there any injurys?" The lady asks.

"Me and one other person. The other person is. He's dead."

**A/N-And there we have it. The end of chapter one. Give me some feedback on what you think! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2- Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. They are owned by their creators. This is a fan fiction written for my own amusement.**

**A/N- Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! They help a lot. I'll try to add some more detail, but if it doesn't work well, then here's an apology ahead of time. I really do try! I guess it's just my style of writing. Also, I'm getting my internet back (finally) tonight, so I'll have about 12 chapters posted possibly by Sunday! I'm posting this from school so yeah. Please continue to R&R! Also F&F!**

**Chapter 2- Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

James leans against his truck, sipping his coffee and watching Dr. Donald Mallard investigate the man's body. "Ducky you're not going to find anything interesting on him. I shot him three times in the chest. All there is to it." James says.

"Well so I would think also, Director. But it never hurts to look," he says in his Scottish accent that James had grown to love about the medical examiner. Ducky stands up and walks towards the NCIS van he had driven to the scene.

James opens his door and slides onto the leather seat, just as a solid black Ford Mustang pulls into the parking lot. The driver door opens and James' brother-in-law, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, steps out. The 53 three year old white-headed man with spots James and walks over.

The passenger side door of the Mustang opens, and Anthony DiNozzo, James and Jethro's best friend steps out. James had known Tony since kindergarten, and the two had always been into the same kinds of things. Seventeen years ago they both got on the NCIS team together, and now James had passed Tony, all the way up to the head of the Agency.

They both walk over and stand in front of James, still sitting in his truck.

"So, decided to go out shooting people before work today?" Gibbs says. James stares at him.

"If you didn't notice, he wasn't the only one who got shot, special agent. And no, I witnessed a robbery and took down the perp. That's all there is too it." James says.

"So there was no one else involved?" Gibbs asks, taking a notepad out of his coat pocket.

"No, there wasn't, and Ducky already did an incident report. We don't need another." James says. He thinks about the girl, and the look she gave him just before the shootout.

"You alright director?" Tony questions, nudging James shoulder. James nods his head.

"Yeah… Yeah just a little tired, is all." He takes a sip of his coffee. Ducky walks over to the group and taps Tony on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Agent DiNozzo," Ducky says. Tony steps out of the way and Ducky approaches James. "The scene is all cleaned up and back to the way it was. Almost as if nothing ever happened actually. There was this one time, actually, that I was working on a case in which…" James raises a hand.

"Thanks Ducky. The story will have to wait. I'll meet everybody back at the Navy yard," James says. Gibbs, Ducky and Tony step out of the way as James closes his truck door. He puts the key in the ignition, starts it up, puts it in reverse, and leaves the crime scene.

**A/N- Yeah, so… did you like it? I think these would be classified as a "filler" chapter. Which kind of sucks because that's how several chapters are, so R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3- NCIS

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. They are owned by their creators. This is a fan fiction written for my own amusement.**

**A/N- Hey guys! Soooo very sorry. Yes I said I was getting internet back, but I didn't. So I'll do as I can to post when possible. Thanks to the few followers I have, and thanks for the reviews! So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please R&R and F&F!**

**Chapter 3- NCIS**

The elevator dings and James steps out into the main floor of the NCIS headquarters. He passes the "Bull Pen" as Gibbs calls it. He begins walking toward his office, but is stopped by Special Agent Timothy McGee, another one of Gibbs' team members.

"Morning Boss," McGee says, walking over to greet James. "Heard about the shooting this morning. Sorry about that."

"Not your fault, McGee. Just something minor. There's no need to worry about it." James says, turning towards the stairs up to his office. McGee walks back to his desk and begins on his work. James begins walking up the stairs but stops when he hears the ding of the elevator.

"What do you have for us McGeek?" Tony says loudly as he exits the elevator. He walks into the Bull Pen.

"Uh, I have dead Chief Petty Officer. It's an old hardware store right on the edge of town." McGee tells him. "Smith and Brother's, I believe it's called."

"Any relation?" Tony asks, directing it towards James.

"None at all." James says, walking down the stairs back towards the bull pen.

"Besides the point DiNozzo. You and Ziva go check the scene. I'll get ducky and meet you there with McGee." Gibbs finishes his statement and turns towards Ziva's desk. "Where is she?"

"Never clocked in this morning, Boss." McGee tells Gibbs.

"That's odd," James says, now standing behind Tony. "Ziva's always here early. Even before me."

"You weren't here that early today," Tony says laughing. Gibbs smacks him upside the head. "Sorry Boss." James pulls out his phone and dials Ziva's number. He lets it ring to voicemail, and then hangs up.

"Nothing. She didn't pick up. Something must be wrong. That's not like Ziva," James says grimly. Gibbs nods in agreement.

"Well what do you suggest we do then?" McGee asks. James wipes his hand through his hair.

"Tony, McGee, you two go see about our murder victim. Gibbs, you and I are going to check out Ziva's place. Lets move," James orders. The whole team jumps into action with a quick "Yes boss!"

**A/N- Yeah...Exciting. I don't post in a bit and I give you a short chapter. Oh well, sorry. Tell me what you think anyway!**


	4. Chapter 4- Ziva David

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. They are owned by their creators. This is a fan fiction written for my own amusement.**

**A/N- 2 in one day. A record of some sort. Please R&R, F&F! **

**Chapter 4 - Ziva David**

James and Gibbs pull up to Ziva's house, and both immediately notice her car still parked in the drive. "She's still here," Gibbs says. They look around, and upon deeming it safe, Gibbs opens the passenger side door of James' truck and slides out. James gets out, walks around to the side of the truck, and stops. He points to the open door.

"Forced entry." James says, pointing at the pried open wooden door. He reaches into his back seat and grabs his Sig Sauer P229 9mm pistol.

"Let's watch it. No telling if whoever did this is still here or not," Gibbs says. James nods.

"Yeah, I know," James says. Gibbs draws his Sig and they begin slowly approaching the house. They reach the front porch and stop. "I'll go in first. Clear the living room, kitchen, office, and bedroom in that order."

Gibbs nods and they breach. James kicks in the already open door and sweeps the large living room, immediately noticing something missing. "Federal Agents!" They both yell. Gibbs rounds the corner to the kitchen, with James watching his back.

"Kitchen, clear!" Gibbs yells, proceeding into the hallway. The wooden floor creaks under his footsteps.

"Living room, clear!" James yells, bringing up Gibbs' rear. He notices Ziva's TV is missing and makes a mental note. James and Gibbs enter the hall.

Gibbs slowly opens the office door, and James rounds the corner. He sweeps the room, taking the time to open the closet and check inside. "Computers gone," Gibbs says, pointing to where Ziva's computer usually would sit.

"TV is gone too," James says, exiting the room and walking towards the end of the hallway. He opens the door at the end of the hall and freezes. Gibbs walks in behind James and looks at Ziva, lying face first in the carpet. He holsters his pistol and kneels next to the Israeli woman.

"She's got a pulse but barely! She needs medical attention now!" Gibbs says urgently. They both pull out there phones and dial numbers. "Yeah this is Agent Gibbs we need an ambulance at 903 East Street, we have an officer down."

"Yeah? DiNozzo," Tony says picking up his phone.

"We found Ziva. Her house was broken into. She's unconscious but we have medical services on the way," James tells Tony. "Keep working the scene, we've got her."

"Roger Boss, keep her safe. We are at the scene now," Tony says and hangs up.

**A/N- So yeah tell me what you think, I guess.**


	5. Chapter 5- Murder

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. They are owned by their creators. This is a fan fiction written for my own amusement.**

**A/N- Yep here we go. The next chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews! **

**Chapter 5- Murder**

"Where did they say this place was?" Tony asks as he pulls into an abandoned hardware stores parking lot. McGee points to the store. Tony looks at the sign reading "Smith and Bro's."

"Probably where the yellow crime scene tape is Tony," McGee says.

"Yeah. Got that figured out now. Thanks probie." Tony's phone starts ringing, and he checks the caller ID, then picks up. He picks it up. "Yeah, Boss? DiNozzo."

"We found Ziva. Her house was broken into. She's unconscious but we have medical services on the way," James tells over the phone Tony. "Keep working the scene, we've got her."

"Roger Boss, keep her safe. We are at the scene now," Tony says and hangs up.

"Gibbs?" McGee asks.

"No. The Director. They found Ziva at her house. Said she needs medical attention but that's all the details I got."

"Oh. Man I hope she's ok."

"We all do, McGee." McGee looks at Tony. "Now let's go Probie, we still have a job to do."

They both step out of Tony's dark blue Dodge Charger, and head towards the front door of the hardware store. They draw their weapons, and crouch under the yellow tape.

"Any details on the victim?" Tony asks, scanning the open room.

"Not very much. His records were clean, and everyone I talked to said he never did anything wrong." McGee explains.

Tony walks through the isles towards the back of the store and spots a small blood trail. He follows it into the supply room and freezes in his tracks at the sight. Before him lies a mangled body, torn to near pieces. McGee steps in behind Tony and gags.

"Oh…wow. I've never seen something like this. It looks like he was mauled by a large animal," McGee says moving closer to the body.

"Yeah maybe a bear," Tony says and jumps at McGee. He flinches and Tony laughs. "Ah probie you should know there isn't any bears around here."

"Is now the time, Tony?" McGee says, crouching next to the body. He points at the marks on the victim's body. "Whatever it was, it had some major claws to do some damage like this."

"Maybe it was a wolf man like in the movies," Tony says, laughing some more at his joke. "I crack myself up."

"Again, Tony with the jokes? Call Ducky and get him down here. We will need to do some further investigation and get the autopsy report."

"I think whoever killed him did the autopsy for us," Tony says laughing again. McGee glares at him. "Fine, fine ok."

Tony pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Yeah Ducky? We've got our victim, and he's pretty messed up."

**A/N- And there we have it. The next chapter. Like it? I do. R&R, F&F!**


	6. Chapter 6- Max

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. They are owned by their creators. This is a fan fiction written for my own amusement.**

**A/N- Alright, alright. I bet you're ALL wondering, "Hey if this is a Maximum Ride crossover, where's Max and the flock?" We'll poof! Your question is now answered. Here she is. Please rate and review!**

**Chapter 6- Max**

Max walks across the Circle K parking lot towards its front entrance. She stops and checks around for signs of danger and walks inside. She spots the cashier from a few days ago, giving her dirty looks from over the counter. She sighs and heads to the back of the store towards the coffee machine.

She grabs a cup, and checks over her shoulder. Two men, with perfect model like faces, walk in the front door and head towards her. She cusses under her breath and finishes fixing her coffee. She turns and walks towards the counter just as the men reach the machine. She walks up to the front counter and sets her coffee down in front of the cashier.

"Oh, you. Lovely. You better have enough money this time!" The cashier says. Max looks up at him and gives him a glare. She pulls a five dollar bill out of her torn up blue jeans and hands it too the man. The hair on the back of her neck stands up. The two men stand right behind her. '_I don't think these guys want to pay for my coffee,_' she thinks to herself.

Max grabs the coffee of the counter and slings it on the two men. They howl in pain and stumble back, and Max takes her chance. She turns and darts for the door. The men recover and follow her.

She busts out the front door and runs for the alley, only taking a short time to look over her shoulder at the two men still pursuing her. She stops midway down the alley and turns to face the two men. By the time she turns around, the two men's faces were already morphing into wolf-like muzzles, and already appearing on their large, bulky bodies. "Erasers. Not what I want to deal with today," She says to herself.

The men finish warping into the blood thirsty wolf-men and charge Max. The first Eraser reaches her, and she releases a powerful roundhouse kick to its chest, and it stumbles back a couple of feet. The second reaches her and tries to cut her with its massive claws. She barely dodges and brings up an uppercut to the seconds jaw. It staggers backwards.

The first Eraser recovers and lunges towards Max. She ducks, narrowly avoiding another fatal slash to the neck. She punches the Eraser hard in the stomach. It doubles over holding its stomach. Max retreats towards the end of the alley, the two Erasers quick on her heels.

She stops at the dead end and turns to face her enemy. Both the Erasers jump at her at once, and with one quick motion, Max pushes hard off the ground, unfurls her wings, and takes off towards the sky.

**A/N- And BAM! Most definatly the most fun chapter to write so far! Rate and review!**


	7. Chapter 7- Something Different

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. They are owned by their creators. This is a fan fiction written for my own amusement.**

**A/N- Here we are. Next chapter! I need more reviews so I know what you guys think! So don't forget to R&R and F&F.**

**Chapter 7- Something Different**

James steps out of the elevator sipping his coffee. He walks towards his office when he catches a glimpse of someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Good morning Director," Ziva says, looking up from her desk with a smile. James turns to face her.

"Ah, Ziva! Glad to see your doing better," James says. She shrugs and messes with a strand of her dark hair.

"Yeah I just cannot believe I couldn't stop the robbers before they made off with my stuff. I'm glad there wasn't anything important on that computer," She says. James nods in agreement.

"Yes me too. That would have been bad." Ziva looks at the bulge on James's left arm, the bandage from the shootout the other day, apparently visible under his suits jacket. "Oh don't worry about that. Just a robbery and a minor shootout."

"You didn't get that at my house did you? Were the robbers still there?" She asks, sounding worried.

"No, this was at a different scene. Same day however. It's healed up pretty good though." James tells her. She stands up, and James stares for a second, before snapping back to reality. "I did a brief investigation on the robbery. It was connected to a minor string of robberies."

"Oh, I see. I'm glad that no one was after me in particular. Did you get the person who did it?" She asks him with a smile.

"Nope. Turned it over to the locals. We have bigger cases to crack. Sorry Ziva. Don't worry, we'll replace your stuff though." James turns towards the stairs to his office. "I'll speak with you later Ziva, I have quite a bit of work to attend to. Have a good day."

"You too, Director." She says formally and walks back to her desk to continue her work. James climbs the flight of stairs to the next floor and enters his large, under furnished office. He sets his stuff down and sits in his chair. He spots a folder labeled "Classified, Eyes Only". He opens it. A victims report for their murder victim, Joseph Kriag. James picks up his phone and dials Dr. Mallard's number.

"Ah, hello Director!" Ducky says, answering his phone.

"I read your report Ducky. You said something about unexplainable injuries. Care to explain?" James asks. Ducky sighs through the phone.

"When Jethro gets in, how's say the both of you come down to my lab. I'll explain more when you get here."

"Will do Ducky." James hangs up the phone and leans back in his chair. There's a knock on the door and Gibbs peaks in. James gestrues him to enter. "Glad you're here. Ducky needs to see us."

"Yeah I know. That's not why I'm here though," Gibbs says as he sits in a chair across from James. James leans forward onto his desk. "You lied. You lied about the report for your shootout the other day."

James wipes his hand down his face and sighs. "How do you know?"

"I talked to a few witnesses. They said there was another person involved, a girl. Why didn't you put that in your report, Director?" James leans foward, staring out the window behing Gibbs.

"I don't know Jethro. Something didn't seem right, about the girl. I don't know if it was in a good way or a bad way. I just left her out of it." He looks around. "And I'm not going to rewrite the report. This talk never happened."

"She reminded you of your daughter, didn't she? You froze? That's why you managed to get shot, isn't it?" Gibbs asks him. James takes in a breath and leans back in his chair. "Yeah, that is why."

"Yes, Jethro, it was. I couldn't help it. She looked so much like her. It was odd, like it was her twin." James tells his brother. 17 years ago, James married Jethro's younger sister, and they had a child together. 14 years ago, they divorced, and James had fought for custody of the child and won. Last year, James had lost his daughter to a murder.

Gibbs looks at James, who is deep in thought. "You're thinking about it again." Gibbs tells him. James nods and looks up from his desk. "You know, just because you divorced her doesn't mean we aren't still brothers. You can talk to me, if you need to. I'll understand, trust me I've been through it."

"I'm fine. I promise." James says, standing up from his desk. "Let's go. I don't want to keep Ducky waiting." The two men reach Ducky's lab before James realizes it, and he snaps back to reality, still thinking about the past.

"Ah Jethro, Director Smith, Glad you made it." Ducky says, greeting the two with a smile, as usual.

"What do you have for us Duck?" Gibbs says, approaching the victim on the stainless steel operating table.

"Well. I was doing some further examinations on our victim, and I found a few things. First off, I have never seen anything like this. This poor chap's body was torn to shreds by what looks to be a large animal. However, I did some further research into the subject and came up with something interesting." Ducky explains. James gestures his hand in the universal continue motion. Ducky nods. "There aren't any animals big enough in the DC area to do such damage. The only thing that matches up with the claw spacing and depth is a polar bear. And last time I checked, there aren't any of those near here."

"So was it an animal?" James asks stepping towards the body. Ducky sighs.

"For the first time in a long time Director, I don't know what it was."

"Well it's got to be something," Gibbs adds. "Nobody sane goes around chopping up people's bodies. We don't have any leads. Nothing!"

"I'll keep searching Jethro. I wish I knew." Ducky adds.

James turns and walks toward the elevator. "Yeah and I want to know when you find something."

**A/N – Ok, I felt kind of weird about the way I explained James' past. I didn't want to give too much info though, because it has a lot to come into play later on. So, tell me what you think about it and I'll be back soon with the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8- Abby

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. They are owned by their creators. This is a fan fiction written for my own amusement.**

**A/N- Come on guys! I rely on reviews for my first fanfiction. And the few reviewers have helped, but I need more. Support guys come on! **

**Chapter 8- Abby**

James steps out of his office onto the mezzanine overlooking the main room of NCIS Headquarters. He spots Tony and Gibbs in the middle of the Bull Pen. They both turn and look up at him. He walks down the stairs and approaches them. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" He asks, entering the bull pen.

They both shake their heads. "Actually, no you got here at the perfect time boss," Tony says turning to face James. Tony clicks a button on the controller in his hand, sending several images onto the large TV in the middle. "We've gotten some new information about our victim."

"Well, unless it's classified, then you may proceed, DiNozzo," James says.

"Ok, well, when Ziva and I went back to the crime scene to look for any more evidence, we talked to a couple witnesses, of sort." Tony says, pressing a button on the controller.

"So witnesses did see it happen?" James asks, a look of surprise on his face.

"Well not the murder. But they got pieces," Ziva tells him, now standing next to Tony. "They saw a girl, about five nine and dirty blonde hair, walking down the street. She kept checking over her shoulder. Behind her, was a man, about six one with short black hair, wearing a crisp clean military uniform."

"Our victim," James says looking over the information on the TV screen.

"Exactly," Tony says, continuing the story. "In addition to this girl and our victim, there were two other men. They looked almost like twin models, one witness told me. She said they were both dressed in nice suits and were both about six four. They were following our victim and the girl."

"Why was our petty officer following the girl?" James asks. Tony shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, why don't we ask him? Oh wait, yeah he's dead." Tony jokes. James and Gibbs both slap the back of his head in unison. "Sorry, boss." James begins thinking about the girl again, wondering if it could have possibly been the same one as the crime scene. James pushes the thoughts aside and pays attention to Ziva, who had begun to continue the story.

"Another witness saw the girl duck into Smith and Bro's Hardware. And Kraig followed her in. About a minute later, the two men also entered the store." Ziva explains. McGee had now joined the group and was listening. "Five minutes later, the witnesses reported to have seen the girl run out of the store, but none of the three men ever left."

"No screams? The girl didn't half blood on her clothes?" James asks her.

Before Ziva had the time to answer, McGee's phone rings and he backs up to answer it. "So we need to find the other two men. Do we have any leads?" Gibbs asks, looking at all his team members. They all respond with blank expressions. "Well get on it! Get us some info!"

"They may not be necessary," McGee tells Gibbs, rejoining the group.

"Why is that?"

"Abby may have something for you. She needs to see you and Director Smith in her office as soon as possible."

"Good. Let's go," James says turning towards the elevator. Less than a minute later, James and Gibbs are welcomed to Abby's lab by loud punk rock music. They walk into the center of the room, and wait. Seconds later, Abigail, the team's forensic scientist, trots out from around a corner. She reaches for her radio and turns down the music. She faces the two men.

She straightens her red and black plaid skirt and runs towards the two men. "Morning Gibbs! Morning James!" She says happily and gives the two a hug.

"Morning Abs. What do you have for us?" Gibbs asks, hugging her back. Abby snatches the large cup of Caf-Pow out of Gibbs hand.

"Ok, well ducky found a strand of female hair on the victim's body. So, I ran a DNA check, and got some information. The hair belongs to a female, about 17 years of age. When I ran the DNA check through the databases I came up short. No matches." Abby explains. "I also found something else… something weird. So weird in fact that I ran the test three times to make sure my equipment wasn't screwing up. The hair belongs to someone who isn't, uh, 100% human."

James and Gibbs look at each other. "If it's not human then what is it?" James asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, all three times the results came back 98% human, and 2% avian."

**A/N-Well here ya go! Tell me what you think! R&R! F&F!**


	9. Chapter 9- Lies

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. They are owned by their creators. This is a fan fiction written for my own amusement.**

**A/N- Alright. Sorry if the story seems to be moving slow and all that but it's getting there. Again, I like a descriptive style of writing more so I hope you still end up liking it. Here we go. Please R&R and F&F!**

**Chapter 9- Lies**

Max awakens with a start, and nearly falls out of the tree she was sleeping in. She looks around, the sun is just barely breaking the horizon. She checks for any witnesses, and jumps out of the large oak, unfurling her wings and pushing down hard to gain air.

She reaches her comfortable flight altitude, about 20,000 feet, and takes in a deep breath of air, her modified lungs allowing her to breathe in such thin air. She feels the suns warmth as it begins shining on her feathers, and the wind blowing through her secondaries. She banks left and heads toward the Circle K gas station. _'A risky move on my part,'_ she thinks to herself.

When she spots it from above, she tucks in her wings and angles herself towards the alley. Right before she reaches the ground she quickly unfurls her wings, winces from deceleration, and lands softly. She folds her wings in tight against her back and walks towards the end of the alley.

As soon as she rounds the corner, she spots the man from the other day. The one who gave her the money. He is leaning against his truck, holding a cup of coffee. She looks again and notices a second cup in his hand. The man looks up, and Max begins to turn away but is stopped, by the man's voice.

"NCIS, I need to ask you a few questions," the man calls towards her. She stops and turns around to face the graying man in the suit. Men in suits, something Max has grown to despise. The man gestures for her to come over towards him. Max hesitates. He holds out the other cup in his hand, a steaming hot 24 oz. cup of coffee.

"Yeah? Or what?" Max says, trying to think in her old Max ways. Ever since the incident, she'd lost her excellent sense of sarcasm and wittiness.

"Or I'll have to arrest you," the man says, pulling back his jacket to show his golden badge.

Max looks at the seemingly harmless, gray headed man. She wraps herself tighter in her jacket, takes a deep breath, pulls her wings tighter against her body, and walks towards the man slowly. She stops about a meter in front of him. She reaches for the coffee and takes a sip. French roast, two sugars. Just the way she had fixed it the other day.

"It's cold. Why don't you get in," James says, gesturing towards the passenger side. Max stands still. "We aren't going anywhere. Just want to ask you a few questions." Max walks slowly around the truck, keeping her gaze on the man, who is climbing in the tall truck. Max opens the door and is hit by a burst of warm air. She climbs in and closes the door.

_'What are you doing Max? This isn't you! Trusting random people all willy nilly!_' She thinks to herself, checking every aspect of the perfectly clean truck. The man locks the doors and Max's heart rate skyrockets.

Max takes a sip of her coffee, still staring at the man. The man sets his coffee in the cup holder and looks at Max. "Well let's start with the basics. What's your name?"

Max doesn't respond. The man raises an eyebrow. "You first, Mr. big bag agent" she tells him. He shrugs his shoulders, a slight smirk appearing on the edges of his lips.

"Fair enough, I guess. I'm James Smith, Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service." James introduces himself. She breaks her eye contact and stares out the window. _'So the nice man that gave her money was a cop? Great,_' she thinks.

"I'm Sarah." She says, lying through her teeth. James chuckles. "What's so funny?

"I've been doing this for seventeen years. I can spot a lie when I see one." James says. Max looks back at the man. "Now tell me, no lying, what is your real name?"

**A/N- And there we have it. Another one of my "amazing" chapters. R&R! F&F!**


	10. Chapter 10- Memories

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. They are owned by their creators. This is a fan fiction written for my own amusement.**

**A/N- Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. It gets exciting here soon, so hold on!**

**Chapter 10- Memories **

Max stares out the windshield, unsure if to trust the man or not. "Max," she says quietly. James looks at her, surprised. "What?"

"Last name?" James asks. She sets her coffee on the dash and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why so surprised? You act like you know me."

"It's nothing," James lies. Max looks at him. "What's your last name?"

"Ride." She tells him, looking away.

"Hmm. Max huh?" James asks again, James looks out the window.

"Yeah. So?" She says.

"Just. Just wondering." Max looks at James suspiciously. "I have a few questions now, about a case my team is working."

"And what if I don't answer your questions?" Max says snidely.

"You have a choice. Answer my questions here, off the clock. Or, I take you in for questioning." James tells her firmly.

"You're not taking me anywhere!" Max yells.

"Then you can answer them here!" James says, raising his voice.

"Fine. What do you want." She says, a tone of anger in her voice.

"A strand of hair, was found at a crime scene. When we ran the data, all of the details we could get match your description. Care to explain?"

"Uh, a random turn of events I guess. Hair travels."

"It was a murder scene. We found your hair on the body."

"What? No!" Max says, shocked. "I've never killed anyone!"

"Didn't say that, I said we found your hair on the body. I'm here to find out who killed the petty officer."

"It wasn't me." She says angrily.

"Then why do all of the details match you!" James says.

"Ok. Fine. I was walking around the other day, when a creepy man started to follow me. I tried to fl… uh flee from him a couple of times but couldn't. I tried to hide in an old store, but he followed me in, along with two other men. I got out of there while the three men were talking. That's all I know."

"That explains some of it, but what about this. The victim's body was mangled. Almost as if he was attacked by an animal." James asks her. She shrugs her shoulders, losing her wings a little bit, making sure they don't show.

"Like I said, I left."

"A couple more things. When we ran your DNA, we found something interesting." He tells her. Her eyes widen. _Does he know_, she thinks to herself. "Turns out, you're not in the government databases."

"Guess I don't exist then huh?" Max says jokingly.

"That or you're an illegal immigrant. I'll figure that out later."

"Ok, so… is that all? Can I leave?" Max asks, reaching for the door handle.

"One last thing. I need an explanation for this. Why did our DNA results run you as only 98% human?" Just as he finishes, the driver's window in smashed out and he is drug into the parking lot.

**A/N- Oooo something exciting! What do you guys think so far? Cause im have thoughts that I fail at fanfics… especially cause nobody reviews… so, R&R! F&F!**


	11. Chapter 11- Erasers

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. No matter how badly I want to, I don't.**

**A/N- Ok guys. I got excited. A TON of great reviews. I know it's a little slow, but it's going to start to get exciting. Like this chapter for example. I mean, geez just read the chapters title. Let me know what you think! R&R and F&F!**

**Chapter 11 – Erasers**

James opens his eyes slowly, holding his arm over his eyes to block the slowly rising sun. He stands up and carefully wipes the broken shards of glass off his suit. He hears Max yelling and immediately remembers what's going on. He sees her being pulled from his truck's window, kicking at the abnormally strong male figures.

James draws his gun and moves around the truck, aiming at the men's chest. "Release her! Now!" James yells at the men. The man holding Max looks at James, and Max takes her chance. She elbows the man, causing him to double over. Max fights her way from his grasp and sends a karate chop aimed at his neck. James hears a crack and the man slumps over, dead.

James stares at Max in astonishment. Max looks up and grins a bit, finding the look on James' face amusing. Another man materializes from behind the truck and walks up behind Max. James raises his gun to shoot, but quickly lowers it as Max grabs the man's arm and swings him over her shoulder. He slams onto the ground on his back, moaning.

Max turns and takes off running down the street leaving small clouds of dust. James begins to yell, but stops as two more men emerge from the alley next to the convenience store. James takes off running after Max. She stops and looks over her shoulder, waiting for James. He catches up to her.

"What the hell is going on?" James says, breathing heavily.

"No time to explain old man. Let's go!" Max yells. James opens his mouth to question, but Max takes off running again. James checks behind him and sees the two men approaching from behind. He takes a deep breath and takes off again.

Max rounds a corner into another alley, with James following closely behind. The two men round the corner, faces already beginning to change. Four more men round the corner, and start towards Max and James.

There human like features begin to change. Their perfect faces grow out into a long dog-like muzzle, and fur begins to appear all over their body. Max and James back up slowly, watching the men morph. James hits a wall. _'A dead end. Great' _James thinks to his self. The fully morphed Erasers begin running towards the two, and Max braces herself next to James.

James draws and aims his Sig at the leading wolf-man and fires four shots. They all impact in between the beasts eyes and it slumps over. An Eraser reaches Max, already swinging his large clawed paws. Max dodges the attack and punches the Eraser in the stomach. It steps back bringing in another swing. James fires another few shots, dropping the Eraser.

Three Erasers lunge towards Max, and she quickly assesses her escape options. "Shit," she says under her breath. She pushes hard off the ground, sending herself several feet up, and unfurls her large wings. She pushes down to keep airborne and pulls her feet up, dodging a furry paw.

James stares at Max in amazement, watching her hover just out of the Erasers reach, her large, beautiful wings, a light tannish color on the bottom, flapping in rhythm to keep aloft.

"Yo! Focus!" Max yells, directing it towards James. James snaps back into focus, just as the last Eraser smashes a paw into James' chest. His breath leaves with a whoosh, and he is smashed against the brick wall behind him. He drops to the ground, wheezing.

Max flies up a few feet, and drops down on an Eraser, breaking his neck. She surges upwards again, narrowly avoiding an Erasers claws. James wheezes and stands up, propping himself against the wall. He points his gun at the Eraser who had hit him, and fires the rest of his clip. All of the shots connect with the Erasers chest, and it falls over, dead.

One of the two Erasers fighting Max jumps up and grabs her leg. She tucks her wings in just as she is slammed into the ground, a look of pain on her face. The Erasers goes in for a punch, and James grabs its arm.

"Don't!" Max yells, dodging swipes from the other Eraser. The Eraser James had jumped on grabs James by the neck, pulling him over his shoulder. James kicks at the Eraser, and the Eraser laughs. It punches James in the ribcage, and Max hears a slight cracking. The Eraser drops James, and he slumps against the wall, eyes fluttering.

Max takes her opportunity and karate chops its neck. Its neck breaks and the Eraser falls over dead. The last Eraser turns to face Max, and lunges for her. She ducks under the Eraser and grabs James' gun, which he dropped in the fight. She points it at the Eraser and pulls the trigger. The gun responds with a click, and Max cusses under her breath.

The Eraser reaches Max and swipes towards her. Before she can dodge, the Eraser lands a swipe on her arm, causing her to drop the gun. Blood begins to flow from the gash. Max jumps up, spins around, and smashes a powerful, rage filled roundhouse kick to the Erasers chest. The Erasers chest gives in, and it falls over.

Max walks over to James, holding her arm. She shakes him slightly and he moans, his eyes barely opening. "Come on! We've gotta go!" Max tells him. She helps him up, ignoring his groans of pain. She near drags him back to his truck and helps him into the passenger seat. She runs around to the driver side and gets in.

"I'll drive…" He manages to say. Max laughs.

"Yeah right." She reaches for the ignition, and finds it keyless. "Shit. Keys…. Keys?!" she says, desperately looking around the truck, her blood dripping into the floorboard. She reaches up and pulls down the visor, and to her surprise, finds a spare key. "Wow. Really?"

She cranks up the truck and puts it in reverse. James moans beside her and opens his eyes. "Naval… base…" He manages to mumble. Max looks at the dashboard GPS and presses a few commands.

"Turn left, 500 meters," it responds. Max pulls out into the street, trying to remember the few times she'd driven. She makes a left, and heads for the Naval Base.

**A/N- That was exciting! I think… now let me know what you think! Also, I'm rereading the Max Ride series, because I read them like… 5 years ago. Plus I only read up to Max. I haven't even read Fang, Angel, or Nevermore. So if anything doesn't line up, that's why. So yeah. Thanks. R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12- Unusual Day at the Office

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride. They are owned by their creators. This is a fan fiction written for my own amusement.**

**A/N- Well here we go again. Next chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 12 – An Unusual Day at the Office**

Max brakes awkwardly and turns into the front gates of the Naval Yard. The guards recognize James's truck and wave Max through. She drives awkwardly to the front of the building James had pointed out to her. She jumps out of the truck and runs around towards the passenger side. James slides out of the truck and limps towards the building, Max supporting most of James's weight. They walk pass several shocked faces and enter the building.

The elevator dings and Max half drags James into the main room of NCIS headquarters. "Oh my god! Boss!" Tony yells, jumping up from his desk. Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs run towards James, still leaning against Max, who had wrapped her arm in her shirt to slow the bleeding. Tony and Gibbs take James from Max and turn back towards the elevator. Max follows behind the group.

After thirty agonizing seconds of standing on the elevator, the doors slide open, and the group files into the Autopsy Room. Max freezes, smelling anesthetic, and stands in the hallway outside the room. She sucks in a breath and steps in.

"Ducky! Here, Now!" Gibbs barks. Ducky comes running around the corner from his office, dressed in a white lab coat. Gibbs and Tony set James down on one of the stainless steel tables and back up. Ducky helps James lay onto the table, his eyes scanning all of the bruises on James' body.

"Just slightly bruised or cracked ribs, but I can't tell a hundred percent without an x-ray. No internal bleeding from what I can tell. He should be fine. What happened director?" Ducky questions. James moans and tries to lift his arm. Ducky stops him and turns to face Gibbs. "What happened, Jethro?"

"I don't know Ducky. He came limping in being drug by…" Gibbs stops and turns around. He looks at Max, who is standing in a corner, still clutching her arm. The rest of the team turns to face her. "Who are you?"

"None ya," She says. Ziva walks over to Max.

"Don't play us like that. It was a simple question." Ziva says, now standing in front of Max.

"I don't like questions." Max says.

"And I don't like rude little kids," Tony says harshly.

"I'm not a little kid."

"Then act like you're not and answer our questions." Gibbs says.

"Fine." Max sighs, not liking losing an argument. "It's Max."

"May I, Max?" Ziva asks, pointing towards Max's arm. Max holds her blood covered arm out. "Ducky it's pretty bad."

Ducky finishes with James and gestures Max towards him. Max hesitates, watching the man in the white coat. He waves again, and she steps slowly towards him. "Come on now, I won't hurt you," Ducky says kindly.

Max reaches Ducky and holds out her arm. Ducky gasps and immediately goes to work. After five minutes, Max's arm is fully stitched up and Gibbs walks towards her. "Who are you, and why does the director of NCIS look like this?"

"We got attacked by, uh… some robbers…" She says. Gibbs glares at her.

"You're lying. Robbers couldn't have injured Director Smith like that. Don't lie to me." Gibbs says firmly. Max looks down, then over at James, who was staring at the ceiling. Gibbs turns to him. "Director. What happened?"

James gives a half nod to Max, and she sighs. "Well, uh. We were attacked. By Erasers. They were after me, but your director tried to help protect me, and got injured…"

"What are Erasers?" They almost all say in unison.

"Oh geez. Here we go," Max says, preparing to tell her story. "What do you want to know?"

"What are Erasers? Who are you?" Tony asks her. James sits up, groaning in pain.

"Director I really do suggest you stay down," Ducky says, walking towards him. James waves him off.

"Max," James says coughing. "Don't explain everything right now. I've got to go home and rest. Everyone else take the rest of the day."

"Sir it's 0900. The day has just begun." Ziva informs him.

"I'm aware of this, Ziva. But I said you can go home. Stay if you want. But you have the choice."

"What about the girl?"

"Well, she is the lead suspect in a murder case. So she's now in federal custody." James says. Max's eyes widen.

"That's bullshit! I didn't kill anyone! You can't contain me!" Max yells.

"We don't know that yet. Here's your choice, stay here, and we can find you a cell. Or you can stay at my house. Either way you'll be safe from the, uh… Erasers, Were they?" James tells her.

Max stares at James. "Last time I trusted anybody, it turned against me. How do I know I can trust you?"

James gives a pained chuckle. "Do you really freaking think that I would look like this, if you couldn't trust me?" Max shrugs.

"Still doesn't let me know I can trust you. Just cause you got your ass beat."

"You took the time to help me to my truck, and rove me here. Plus your still here, so something inside you trusts me. So your decision."

"I still don't know."

"Well fine. You're choice. Agent Gibbs, take her in." Gibbs walks over towards Max, already pulling out his cuffs.

"Don't touch me!" Max yells, struggling out of Gibbs's grip. "Fine! I'll go with you!" She looks at James. James nods at Gibbs and he takes off the hand cuffs.

James slowly stands up, leaning against the medical table. "You are in no condition to drive, director. Would you like me to drive you home?" Ziva asks James. James shakes his head.

"Nope. Check me a car out of the motor pool and get my truck fixed. Max is driving." The whole team looks at James crazy.

"Your letting the murder suspect drive a company car? With you in it?" Tony asks nervously. James nods.

"She drove me here. She can drive me home. If anything happens, I can take her." James tells him. Max laughs a little. "Now come on move it! I'm ready to go."

The team turns and head towards the elevator, with Max following. Gibbs walks over to James and helps support him. "Don't let it get to your head, director. I know what you're thinking. She's not the same person."

"I'm not stupid, Jethro. I know. Now help me to the motor pool."

**A/N- Like it? I don't know if I did. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep em coming! Thanks guys.**


End file.
